The invention relates to a subassembly, intended for use in motor vehicles in particular, consisting of a one-piece or multi-part housing, a plug unit with connecting pins, and a printed circuit board incorporating strip conductors and capable of accommodating components, whereby the plug unit forms an integral part of the one-piece or multi-part housing and the circuit board is arranged in such a way that the plug unit connecting pins are guided directly onto the circuit board.
A subassembly of this type, in this case configured as an electrical switching device, is described in publication DE 32 48 715 A1. As a means of achieving a moisture-proof housing which is suitable to accommodate, e.g., ignition systems, fuel injection systems, anti-lock braking systems or transmission control systems in motor vehicles, plug connectors 18 (among other things) are integrated into the housing during the manufacturing process by being cast around with plastic (FIGS. 2, 3). In this way, the measures required to seal a separately mounted plug are eliminated.
A disadvantage of this design is that the plug terminals must be connected to the electric switching elements 16 by means of a fastening agent 17, e.g., bonding wires, which necessitates additional work stages.